A Lost Balloon
by Estrada13
Summary: Abe Ashworth, A college dropout, living and breathing only thanks to his uncle, is recommended a security position at a brand new restaurant that had just opened up. With no money, no skills, and no longer being carried through life; it's up to Abe to get his life back on track. This restaurant is his last chance to get his life on track. Let's hope this works! Balloon Girl X OC.
1. Prologue

I felt the cold wind blow against my entire body from all directions as the darkness seemed to close in around me, taking every possible inch of light away. I stare, only to have nothing but darkness stare back at me. I screamed, only to have no sound in my voice. I listened, only to hear the beat of my heart and the heaviness of my breaths. I was stuck in this hell, _AGAIN!_ Why the hell am I back in this never ending darkness?! Hadn't I suffered enough?! I kept my mouth shut just like you told me to!

 ** _LEAVE ME ALONE!_**

I woke up to the sound of the loud, repeating bang on my apartment door. I looked at the generic digital alarm clock I had as it read 2:43 p.m. I sighed heavily as I wiped my forehead and neck due to the sweat pouring down my caramel colored skin. As I stood I felt a few pops from my back, sending pain all throughout my body. As I recoiled from my actions, I walked over the banging on my door, that hadn't stopped mind you. As I opened the door, I was met with my uncle/landlord. I could already feel the 20-minute lecture on "how I don't have a job," and "you haven't paid rent in four months." Blah Blah Blah. I've heard this all before. I don't think it helped that my uncle was 6'6 and I was a measly 5'9. We looked pretty alike from being from the same bloodline with a few differences. I had good looks, smarts, physically active, and everyone loved me. He had...a car. And thanks to our bloodline, he was more of a father than anything. He kept a roof over my head, food on my plate, and a warm bed to sleep in. Or so I thought.

"Abe, why the hell are you still in bed? I told you that rent was due yesterday! What the hell happened?! If this shit happens again I'm going to have to kick your ass out," My uncle grew angrier as he pointed out the obvious more and more.

"I already told you uncle T, no one is willing to accept a college drop out with little to no work experience. I've done all I can and nothing is working out." That was the biggest lie I've told in the past 5 months now. I haven't even tried.

"Tell you what, I got an old buddy of mine that is a manager at this new restaurant. He looking for someone to do security during late hours. Think you could handle that dumbass?"

"Yes, sir captain sir!"

We both chuckled at our own stupidity as my uncle gave me the address to the restaurant and when to be there. And with that, he left, not before shooting me another verbal threat if I fucked this up. I looked at the address as the place was a 20 or so minute walk from my apartment. As much as I didn't want to, I really needed this job. This was my only chance to making up for my debts at this point. Besides owning my uncle close to 3k, I wanna get outta here eventually. I'm 22, I can't let my uncle carry me through life forever.

I sighed as I sat down on the edge of my bed and thought for a moment. I thought long and hard. I needed to get my life on track. This restaurant is gonna be the first step in doing so. I looked back at the note as I fully read through it.

 _F_ _or Abe._

 _Hours are from 12 p.m. to 6 a.m._

 _Pays 3.35/hr_

 _2023 Spring St._

 _Call me if he's into it._

 _J_

I smiled as I knew I had some family looking out for me. I got up and stretched a final time before going to the bathroom to fix myself up for the long night ahead of me. My black hair was everywhere as I really needed to put it back into the right style. My sideburns had grown out a bit along with my jawline. I now had a patch of hair right under my chin and neck. My mustache looked as good as ever, though. I groaned as I knew a lot of work had to be done. I had rings around my eyes from the lack of sleep. My brown eyes looked worn and overused.

"Let's just get this over with."

(Hey guys, I'm thrilled to get this first chapter out to you guys. I'm actually super excited to continue writing this story and I can't wait for you all to read it and enjoy it as well. Well, I hope you enjoy it. I hope you liked the "new" Abe as I had to revamp his character just a tiny bit. Either way, whether this is the first time reading this story or you had the chance to read it before the reboot, I hope you enjoy this story and it makes you smile just a few times. :)

Kindest Regards,

E.


	2. Chapter 1: Uplifting

Abe stared at himself in the mirror and scanned his face for any imperfections he'd left untreated. He chuckled to himself as he ran his hand through his hair making sure it was all slicked back and straight. His face was now smooth and flawless.

"I might be able to take out two birds with one stone with this job," Abe chuckled. "My love life and my home would be taken care of," Abe grinned looking at himself more closely.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his alarm going off, signaling that it was time for him to leave or he'd be late. He sighed as he turned the bathroom light off and walked out to his "living room." He brushed off his black button down shirt, making sure all the wrinkles and hair were off of it. He checked his Black Levi's to make sure they too were clean and straight. His pant leg covered the perfect about on his dress shoes as his shoes were shiny and crisp. He grabbed a more colorful tie as it had blue, red, and stripes going diagonally across it and put it on, just to add some color to his fully black wardrobe. Abe sprayed some cologne on and grabbed his belongings for the night.

Abe actually looked pretty good for once. He knew he would Ace the appearance part of the interview. He had a clean shave, looked presentable, smelled nice, and had a good smile. And according to his uncle, J managed a pretty high-end establishment. Some of the biggest names went there to eat. So even if his job was security, he wouldn't even have to do anything since everyone there wouldn't act like heathens.

"So I get to stand there and watch people eat for 6 hours? Doesn't sound too bad," Abe pursed his lips as he made his way out of his apartment, locking the door behind him.

As he made his way to the exit, his uncle stopped him who was working at the front desk during these hours, since he was probably the only one here who could hold himself if someone came in and started causing trouble. Abe froze in his tracks as he was already one foot out the door.

"Yes ma'am, may I help you?" Abe whined as he turned around to meet his uncle at the front desk.

"Nice one, smart ass," his uncle turned around to grab something. "Take a seat."

"But uncle I gotta-"

"Your clock is an hour ahead, shit head." Abe's uncle cut him off. Abe flipped off his uncle as he turned around to go grab something with a smirk.

Abe sat down as his uncle came back with a small black box. About the shape of a T.V. remote. His uncle sat down as he placed the box on the counter, turned it around, and slid it over to Abe.

"Whats this?" Abe looked at his uncle as he saw the seriousness on his face and felt his heartbeat increase.

"This," Uncle T pointed to the box, "This is from your father."

Abe's eyes widened as he knows nothing about his father. Abe knew nothing about his parents in general. They had died while Abe was still very young. Lucky for him, his father's brother took him in and raised him as if he was his own. His uncle was his parents.

Abe, with tears in the corner of his eyes, looked down to the box and slowly opened it. Inside was pictures of his mom, his dad, and all of them together. Abe paused as he wiped his eyes and carefully placed the pictures down. Under the pictures was 2 items. A silver, turquoise ring, and a silver wrist watch.

Abe picked them up with each hand and looked over them both closely. The glass of the watch was cracked but seemed to work fine. The ring felt heavy and had some work done to it as if it was broken or cracked. Abe looked up at his uncle who had a smile on his face.

"That ring, he never took it off. It was our father's before his, his father's before his etc. Now that ring is yours to give to your next of kin. That watch there, your father broke that not long before he died. He wanted to get it fixed so he kept it hidden. Luckily I found it going through his stuff. I thought you might like it. Your father was always one to crack things. Never break," Uncle T looked back up at Abe to see his gaze had not left the two items.

Uncle T stood up from behind the desk and went through a door to his left to the main lobby where Abe was sitting. He stood behind him as he placed a hand on Abe's shoulder.

"You're all grown up now son. Bout' time we see where the world will take you." Abe's uncle said as Abe now had tears pouring down his face. Nothing he could do would be able to stop it. Abe placed the items down as he turned around and have his uncle a hug. Abe had never been more grateful to anyone. There was nothing he could do to make this up for his uncle. One thing. There was one thing Abe had to do in order to make sure his uncle and his parents watching over him would be proud. Make a difference. Go off the beaten path and find his own. Something unique only Abe could do. It was at that moment, Abe vowed to make difference in the world. To make something of himself. He would do something to change the future, anyway he could.

Something uplifting...

Kindest Regards,

E.


	3. Chapter 2: New Opportunities

Abe, now in tatters, cleared his throat and placed his father's items down on the counter. He wiped his face full of tears and turned around to meet his uncle's gaze. Abe's heart was pounding out of his chest. His breaths were heavy and his knees were weak.

"T-Thank you, uncle Tommy," Abe choked out, barely able to maintain his thoughts.

"You don't have to thank me, kid. All you have to do is go out and make me proud. Make your parents proud." Tommy said with a smile as he went through the door to sit behind the counter. " And pay me the three thousand bills you owe for living here, of course." Tommy chuckled.

Abe laughed as he rubbed his eyes and looked back down at his father's stuff. He grabbed a picture of him, his mother, and his father after coming home from the hospital after Abe was born. They all looked so happy, no nothing the grim fate about to besiege them. Abe pulled out his wallet and slid the picture in. Just in case he was ever down, he now will always have something to look to. Abe, with the biggest smile radiating off his face, slid his wallet back into his pants pocket.

"I'm glad I set your clock back," Tommy said with a sound of pride in his voice. "I knew you'd take the way that you did. I'm happy I was finally able to give those to you." Tommy's words ending with a warm smile.

Abe grabbed the silver and turquoise ring and slid it on his right middle finger. Just so his dad will be with him everytime he tells someone to piss off. He grabbed the cracked watch and put it on his left wrist. With a light click, the watch was locked into place on his wrist. Abe cleared his throat and brushed off his clothes, feeling a new sense of "readiness" in his veins.

"I believe it's time for you to get going, kid," Tommy said tapping on his wrist as if he had a watch.

Abe quickly glanced over his new watch, it was 11:36 p.m. Abe chuckled and thanked his uncle again, beginning to walk out into the cold, nightly air. He breathed in the cold air as he could feel it filling his lungs. He took the paper his uncle gave him and read it over once more, using the nearby street light to see. Now with his destination in mind, he was ready to go.

...

I could feel the air getting colder as I walked through the night. The darkness was most unsettling as no one would dare to be out walking around at this hour. I didn't think about grabbing a hoodie, a jacket, nothing. I rubbed my hands together and breathed into them as I tried to at least stay a little warm. I could've asked for a ride or something, it's only a five-minute drive. No wonder I had to drop out of college...

As I was sure I was about to die of hypothermia, I turned onto Spring street. I was met with a bright orange neon sign. I lit up half the block and could've been seen from a mile away. That has to be the place. I quickly ran across the street and over to the large sign. As I got closer, I was able to make out the letters of the sign and what was inside the building. My heart sank as the realization washed over me like a tidal wave. My uncle had set me up to watch over a kid's pizza restaurant. _A kid's pizza restaurant._ Plus, this one was filled with creepy animatronic characters to entertain the children. And with all the kids gone, they are just gonna sit there and be creepy, staring off into space. The place was called " _Freddie Fazbear's Pizza_ ". At this point, I'm sure my uncle is laughing up a storm knowing he got me to go to this freaking place. "High-End establishment" my ass. All the enthusiasm I once had left entirely. This was my new job. Watching robots collect dust. What a life to live. We all gotta start somewhere I guess.

A cold breeze hit the back of my neck as it sent a shiver through my spine and throughout the rest of my body, giving me goosebumps. Better in there than out here. I walked over to the door as a note was taped to the door.

 _"Dear Abe,_

 _I am happy to welcome you to our fine establishment that is Freddie Fazbear's Pizza! My apologies for not being able to meet you face to face at the restaurant. Business had um, came up. Anyways, If you look under the welcome mat just outside the entrance you'll see I've left a pair of keys for you to get inside and out as well as keys to all doors to the establishment. Once you head inside, go to the back of the room and you'll see a hallway to your left. Walk down that till you reach your next left in which you will see a long hallway that will have your office at the very end. Once your shift starts at midnight you will receive messages to help you throughout your nights here. I hope you enjoy your first night here at Freddie Fazbear's Pizza, and the nights to come!_

 _Kindest Regards,_

 _J."_

'Wonder how long it took J to write that,' I thought to myself. 'He's never been the formal type.' I grabbed the note from the door and put it in my pocket. I pulled up the welcome mat to be greeted by a pair of keys. That was the best hiding place you had J? Anyone could've just grabbed the keys and gone in and taken whatever they want. I sighed as I flipped through the keys as each one had a tag on it for what it would go to. It took me a minute to find the one with "Front door" labeled on it. Once I found it, I slid it in the look and turned as a soft slick sound could be heard. I pulled open the door as all of the lights were still on.

The place was spotless as if the place had just opened as soon as I had opened the door. The tabled were covered with birthday-themed cloths as well as filled with paper plates and small birthday hats for parties. The walls were covered in bright colored wallpaper, filled with bright reds, blues, yellows, greens, and pinks, matching the colors on the tables. Looking right of the entrance seemed to be a counter full of prizes with a large box placed on the floor and strings tied to the top. Grand prize? I looked to the right corner of the room to see a stage with curtains blocking the view. Must be where the main ones perform their songs. Straight in front of me was filled with tables with space to the left for people to walk by and to the hallway in the back. The left corner of the room was filled with arcade games and balloons. To the left side was a small room with a sign that read "Kid's Cove." Must've been for little ones to go and have fun.

I started walking as I continued to look around, admiring the place. I was stopped when I accidentally walked into something. I froze for a moment as I feared the worst.

I had run into... _someone_...

(Back up and running! :)

Kindest regards,

E.


End file.
